


One Call Away

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: Anna meets an attractive stranger at a party. The next day, she realizes her phone is missing.A very old fic of mine I re-posted on tumblr for Kristanna week





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014; I fixed up a bit of it, but it's mostly the same.
> 
> This based on an otp prompt i read online, so it's not my idea, but I can't find the post since it was over four years ago.

Obnoxious ringing filled Anna’s ears and she groaned and rolled over as she shoved her head under her pillow. The ringing continued and she squinted at the light streaming through the window of the cluttered dorm room. Another groan escaped her lips as she sat up and pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. Her head was pounding and the shrill sound coming from the phone certainly wasn’t helping.

Anna blinked her eyes open and looked across the room at her roommate’s empty bed. She fell back against her pillow as the ringing stopped and went back to rubbing her sensitive eyes. Great, her first college party and she already had a hangover. Granted, it wasn’t horrible, not as bad as she’d seen others go through anyway. It’s not like she even got that drunk, just a bit tipsy.

_…just_ tipsy enough to do something she would never do otherwise.

She jolted up as the memories of the night before came flooding back, along with a new round of throbbing in her head.

She’d been so excited to go to a party at one of the campus sororities; even Elsa was going with her. Her sister was well aware of what these parties entailed and preferred not to go, but since she couldn’t persuade Anna to skip the event as well, she agreed to come to make sure she didn’t do anything reckless.

Anna never was much of a drinker, which was why she managed to lose her inhibitions fairly quickly. After an hour, she ended up wandering around the party, soon losing Elsa in the crowd and failing to notice.

After about half an hour of drifting through the building, losing her purse a multitude of times, giggling at the bumbling and smashed party-goers, and pausing at every snack table she came across, Anna stumbled across a little room near the back of the second floor that she assumed was for studying.

It had with a white carpet filled with various stains, a few bookshelves against the back wall, and a couple of tables and chairs were pushed up against them to make room for a dark blue couch that was undoubtedly shoved in there before the party started. There was a small speaker sitting on one of the tables with an ipod plugged in, softly playing a rock song she couldn’t quite identify.

Anna strolled into the room and leaned against the wall. There were only three other people in there – two girls whispering to each other near the wall in the opposite side of the room and a blond guy sitting on the left side of the couch with a beer in his hand. Anna grinned as she studied him and corrected herself. He was, in fact, an _extremely attractive_ blond guy.

Plenty of guys had tried to flirt with her all night, but she only played along for a bit before getting bored with their drunk showmanship; as if she cared how much they could drink they one sitting without puking.

But she was weirdly interested in this one.

The other girls laughed and walked past her and out the door, leaving her along with him. Anna had a horrible habit of sticking her foot in her mouth when she was nervous, but the alcohol made her bolder than usual, so she called to him from her spot on the wall.

“Hey you,” she said as if they were friends.

He slowly turned his head and looked at her curiously before turning his gaze back to the floor. She sauntered over to the couch and plopped down right next to him.

He rolled the beer can between his hands and turned to look at her. “What do you want?”

Even in her state, Anna could tell that he wasn’t completely sober either and, for some reason that she couldn’t quite comprehend at the moment, it made her unbelievably giddy. She giggled and slid even closer to him. “ _Nothing_. Just saying hi.”

He sighed, but didn’t acknowledge her again as he started to hum along to the song playing.

“What song is this?” Anna asked.

He shrugged and tossed the can on the ground as if he had only just realized that it was empty.

“What do you mean?” She mimicked his shrugging gesture. “You were just humming it!”

He gave up on trying to ignore her and turned to face her. “Yeah, but I don’t know what it’s called. Now can you leave or something?”

“Or something. Come on, don’t you wanna talk to me? I _definitely_ wanna talk to _you._ ” She tapped his nose with her finger and huffed when he lazily swatted her hand away. “What are you even doing here if you don’t want to talk to people?”

“I don’t wanna be here. My friend brought me and he’s…not here now.”

“Well, I dunno about you, but _I_ came to have fun.” Anna quickly stood up and swayed for a second before finding her footing. “Why don’t you come downstairs with me and have _fun_.”

He rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head. “I don’t…I don’t even know you.”

She fell back right next to him on the couch and grinned as she put her hand on his leg. “Do you want to?”

He blinked and strained to focus on her face as she bit her lip and looked up at him with hooded eyes. “…wha-” He cleared his throat and tried again. “What?”

She was about to speak again, but stopped when the song ended and another one began. One that she recognized.

“Oh, I love this song! You know this one?”

He nodded, still with a puzzled expression on his face.

Anna began to sway in her seat and hum along to the song. She stopped when she heard a voice singing from her left.

“ _Their tears left me as cold as a stone._ ”

She laughed and rearranged herself to sit on her knees when she turned to face him. “You can sing?”

He shrugged and continued to sing along. Anna couldn’t stop laughing and suddenly got an idea.

She had no clue as to where the thought came from and obviously she wasn’t thinking clearly in the first place, so she joined him in song and as gracefully as she could – which wasn’t remotely graceful at all – she managed to maneuver her body and swung once of her legs across his waist so that she was straddling his lap. She placed her purse on the small table next to the couch and turned back to him.

“ _I fooled around and fell in love_ ,” Anna continued to sing as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and looked into his dazed eyes.

“What are you, uh…” He couldn’t seem to focus very well and it only made Anna giggle even more.

“I’m singing, dummy.” She crooked her head to the side. “Why’d you stop singing?”

“I…I don’t know?”

She laughed and started to sway again. “Well, if you’re not gonna sing, you’ve got do something! I don’t wanna be the only one doing…” she waved her hand in a vague gesture then slid it back behind his neck. “Something. We’re supposed to get to know each other, _remember?_ ”

He didn’t respond this time, instead he let his eyes wander over her face, trying to pick a feature to focus on.

Anna did the same as her smile dropped. She wanted to say something, but their eyes met and her already foggy mind seemed to cloud over even more and she couldn’t form a coherent thought. She noticed him glace down at her lips then slowly come back up to focus on her gaze.

Without another second’s hesitation, she lowered her head and placed her lips on his.

If he was surprised, he didn’t show it and responded just as quickly. His hands found their way to her hips and grasped her sides lightly. Anna tilted her head to deepen to kiss as she brought her hands to grab his face and moaned when she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip. One of his hands let go of her hip and came up to run his fingers through her hair before settling on the back of her head.

They broke apart to breathe and he suddenly lowered his head to place hungry kisses down the side of her neck. Anna sighed and pulled him back up to meet her. When he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, she slowly began to grind her hips against his. He groaned into her mouth and Anna nipped at his lip as a response. He brought his hands to her back and pulled her flush against him as their kiss got sloppier, desperate, and increasingly heated.

Anna slid her hands up and combed her fingers through his hair as she sighed into his open mouth.

“You taste good,” he mumbled and Anna grinned against his lips.

“You taste like beer.”

“Sorry.”

She just giggled. “No I like it. I like _you._ ” Anna immediately sunk back into the kiss, arching her back as she felt his hips rise up to meet hers.

Her mind became more muddled than before and she gasped before dipping back in to taste him. His tongue traveled her mouth and his lips were warm and Anna felt like she was on fire.

“Do you wanna lay down?” She asked.

“I…think we should just keep doing this.”

“Okay.” She certainly wasn’t going to complain as long as he continued what he was doing.

This time, he bit her lip slightly and Anna rolled her hips harder against him, eliciting another deep, very satisfying groan.

Anna couldn’t get enough. She couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the fact that she hadn’t made out with anyone in a long time or some mix of the two, but she never wanted to stop.

“Anna!”

They jumped apart and Anna looked up to the door. Elsa was standing there with her arms crossed and a firm look on her face.

“Oh, hi Elsa! There you are!” Anna smiled and looked from her sister to the person she was sitting on and back. “Elsa, this is….uh, guy. Guy, this is Elsa!”

Elsa moved over to the speaker and turned it off. “Alright that’s it. We’re going _now_.”

“Just a few more minutes?”

“ _Anna_.”

“Okay, _fine_. Sheesh, chill out, would ya?” Anna clumsily climbed off the guy’s lap and went to grab her purse from the side table, but only succeeded in knocking everything to the floor. “Oops.”

“Oh, for the love of…” Elsa marched over and swiftly grabbed the fallen items off the floor while Anna stuffed her purse of the discarded objects. Elsa pulled her off the floor and marched her toward the door.

Anna turned and waved to the person on the couch. “Bye! It was nice to meet you!” He still looked fairly confused about the events that had just occurred, but Anna was quickly pulled out of the room and down the hall by a furious sister.

“We are going to have a _strong_ discussion about this later when you’re not too drunk to listen to me,” Elsa said as she held on to Anna’s wrist tightly.

“I’m not drunk! Not a lot!”

“I’m sure that’s why you made out with a stranger on a couch,” she whispered in a harsh tone as they headed down the stairs and Anna could barely hear her over the sound of the music and shouts.

“He’s not a stranger! We go like way back to like seven minutes ago!”

“We will talk about this _later_.” Elsa still hadn’t let go of her sister’s arm and lead her out of the party and back to Anna’s dorm. Once they got there, Elsa helped Anna dress for bed since she couldn’t figure out where her pajamas were or how to get her head through the hole in the top.

She stayed until Anna was asleep.

Now, Anna was alone with a pounding headache and blushing from the memory of the night before. She was so embarrassed and what worse was that she’d have to face Elsa later.

But, in all honesty, she would have been lying if she said she regretted it.

It was…fun. Very fun.

Anna wiped the drool off her face with the back of her hand and jumped with the phone started to ring again. She figured it must have been Elsa calling to check in, but as more sense returned, she realized that the sound she heard wasn’t her ringtone.

She quickly reached over her bed to her purse on the floor and stuck her hand in to grab her phone. Only, it wasn’t her phone at all. It was a black iPhone with the contact _‘Mom’_ shining on the front.

Oh God, she stole someone’s phone. Not only that, but now she didn’t have _her_ phone. She’d put her purse down so many times that night, she had no idea who this phone could possibly belong to.

Anna sighed as the ringing continued and she contemplated what to do. She decided to take a chance and answer it. Maybe the woman on the other end could tell her whose phone it was and Anna could just give it back to them. Maybe they had her phone as well.

She cleared her throat and practiced plenty of long and perky ‘hellos’ before answering the call and putting the phone up to her ear. “Hel-”

“Kristoff? Are you there? It’s about time you picked up; you know how worried I get when you don’t answer.”

“Um, no, excuse me, ma’am?” Anna bit her lip as she held her breath and waiting for the woman’s reaction.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I must’ve dialed the wrong number.”

“Wait! No, you have the right one! I think this is uh…Kristoff’s phone.”

“Who is this?”

“Oh, uh, my name is Anna and-”

“Is Kristoff there? Are you with him? Is my baby with a girl? I’d never thought I’d see the day! Hello, dear, it is so great to meet you!”

Anna smiled at the woman’s enthusiasm and honestly wished she could tell her she knew who Kristoff was, but unfortunately, that wasn’t the truth. “No, I’m really sorry, but I don’t know who that is. You see, there was this party on campus last night and I accidently got his phone somehow.”

“My Kristoff at a party? That’s the last thing I’d expect! Well, besides him having a girl in his room, that is.”

Anna laughed and turned her attention back to the problem at hand. “Well, I can’t think of any other way I could have this. Could you describe him? He might sound familiar.”

“Kristoff Bjorgman; he’s a junior, dresses as if he were raised in a barn, and apparently has no respect of his mother’s wishes when she asks him to keep his phone with him.”

Anna smiled again as she spoke into the phone. “No, I’m very sorry Mrs. Bjorgman, I’m afraid I don’t know him.”

“No need to apologize, dear! It’s not your fault! And please, call me Bulda; I never was one for formalities!”

“Oh, um, okay, Bulda! Thank you, but I think he might have my phone now. Maybe. It’s possible. I mean, I don’t know, but…yeah okay I guess I just hope that he has my phone, but I can’t be sure.”

“He should be here soon actually! I was just calling to check in with him. I could ask him and see if he has it.”

“Really? That would be great!”

“No problem, honey! We’re only about ten minutes away from campus! He comes over here every day! He still doesn’t do his own laundry by himself and I swear he wouldn’t survive if he couldn’t see his dog all the time.”

Anna giggled. “He sounds like a real catch.”

“Trust me dear, he is! Once you get over his smell and the unnatural attachment he has to that dog and his social awkwardness, you’ll find he’s really something special!”

Anna laughed again, but quieted down as she thought about what Bulda had said. Sure, this Kristoff character seemed to have a lot of faults, but she spoke about him as if he was perfect _because_ he was imperfect.

Anna suddenly felt a pang of guilt when she thought about Elsa. She knew Elsa loved her, but she doubted she would say the same thing about Anna’s flaws. Especially since her flaws seemed to include getting drunk at parties and hooking up with nameless strangers. Elsa was probably extremely disappointed and Anna couldn’t blame her.

“Dear? Are you still there?”

“Huh?” Anna snapped out of her thoughts and back to the woman on the phone. “What? Oh, yeah, sorry! Just…lost in thought, I guess.”

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

“What? Yes, I’m fine! Just, y’know…yeah, I’m great!”

Anna heard a small huff on the other end of the phone and the woman spoke up again. “Honey, Kristoff doesn’t tell me anything that’s going on in his life. Honestly, it would be so refreshing to get some conversation that didn’t include one word answers of ‘good’, ‘fine’, or ‘nothing’.”

Anna smiled and figured talking about it wouldn’t hurt. In fact, if she didn’t get these feelings out she might explode, and she certainly liked this Bulda.

“It’s just that, I think I disappointed someone last night, that’s all. I did something really stupid and now I’m pretty sure they’re mad at me and I never apologized and I guess…I don’t know. I feel horrible about it.”

“Oh, honey it’s alright! You’re young; you’re supposed to make mistakes.”

“It wasn’t a mistake though! I mean, I didn’t _completely_ mean to do it I guess, but it was totally my fault.”

“But you feel bad about disappointing them, so that’s all that matters. Trust me dear, in all my years of life – and I’m not going to tell you how long that is – I’ve learned that there’s nothing that can’t be fixed by a heartfelt apology.”

Anna smiled against the phone and actually found herself feeling much better. The older woman was right, Elsa would forgive her, Anna knew that much. Now that she thought about it, she also must have really scared her sister by leaving her alone at the party without telling her where she was. Elsa must have been so worried and Anna didn’t even think about her; she definitely needed to apologize soon.

She realized Bulda was probably waiting for a response and smiled as she spoke again. “Thank you. Really, thank you for listening. I’m sorry, I know don’t make any sense sometimes and I just…wait, never mind, sorry. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure! My husband and son aren’t extremely talkative so I need someone to talk to and I’m glad it was you honey. Now I just wish I could get Kristoff to listen to me every once in a while.”

Anna smiled as she started to push the covers off of her legs. “I bet he does. Trust me, I’m surrounded by college guys all day; they like to pretend that they don’t listen, but they do. With you as a mother, there’s no way he doesn’t learn something!”

“Honey, you bring such joy to my heart! You know-”

Just then, Anna heard a slamming door on the other end.

“Oh! He’s home! Give me one second!”

Anna heard faint talking and soon enough, Bulda came back on the line. “Is your phone pink?”

“Yes! That’s probably it!” Then, Anna got an idea. “Um, I can drop the phone off at your house if you’d like.”

“Oh, dear, I don’t want you to have to go out of your way.”

“Honestly, it’s no problem! It’s only a couple minutes away right? Just give me some time to get ready and I’ll be there in an hour!”

“You are an absolute delight!”

“I try.”

After Bulda gave her the address and a million thank you’s and goodbyes, Anna hung up the phone. She didn’t know the pass code, so she couldn’t call Elsa just yet. But she really wanted to make things right between them, so she jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready so she could get her phone as soon as possible.

After a quick shower and throwing on the first clean clothes she could find, she was half way out the door when she realized she was starving; she hadn’t eaten dinner the night before and it was already about ten. But she just grabbed the paper with the address and headed out, deciding to get something after she got her phone back.

She hopped on her bike and headed over toward the desired address.

After a while of biking while simultaneously trying to hold the slip of paper in her hand, she came upon a row of quaint, little houses and pulled into the one with the truck parked in the driveway, as instructed.

Anna laid her bike in the front yard, approached the door, and rang the doorbell.

She heard muffled voices for a few moments. It sounded like arguing, then a very familiar voice said, “ _Kristoff Bjorgman if you don’t get out there right now-_ ”

Almost immediately, the door swung open and Anna gasped at the person in the doorway who looked just as surprised as she did.

There was silence for a long moment until he blinked and cleared his throat. “Uh…you.”

“You.” Anna tried to wipe the dazed look off her face but wasn’t sure if she did. She wished she’d spent more time choosing her outfit before she left.

“My mom told me a girl had my phone; I wouldn’t have guessed…uh, yeah.”

“So…you’re the ‘Kristoff’ I’ve heard so much about.”

His look changed from surprise to horror as he stepped out onto the covered porch and quickly shut the door behind him. “Wait, what? What did she tell you?”

Anna couldn’t help but laugh at his expression and decided to have a little fun. “ _Nothing_ …” She turned and walked over to the swinging porch bench and sat down, swaying her feet. “Except that you used to wet the bed a _ton_ when you were younger.”

“Oh my God.” He sat down next to her and turned to her with a desperate look on his face. “I swear I stopped at like six, not ten like she tells everyone! Okay maybe I was eight, but-”

Anna could only laugh as he sighed and his frown grew deeper. “What?”

“I was just kidding.”

“Oh…yeah. Me too.”

“I’ve only heard the best about you.”

“Same here.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. She told me that the kindest, funniest, prettiest girl had my phone and was coming to return it. And,” he blushed and looked away. “…I should be a gentleman so I could have a chance with her if she wasn’t taken.”

Anna bit her lip and looked down and her swaying feet. “How could she know all that?”

He shrugged and leaned against the back of swing. “She tends to have pretty accurate feelings about people.”

“Do you believe her?” Anna looked up into Kristoff’s eyes as he glanced at her before he blushed again and gazed at his shoes as well.

“Well…I mean….I wouldn’t disagree with any of that stuff I guess. But I don’t think most people start dating after they hook up at parties. I think they mostly never see each other again. Not that I don’t want to see you! Or that I didn’t…you know…enjoy last night because I definitely did and I…uh…” he groaned and placed his reddening face in his hands.

Anna giggled and put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. I get it. This is just as awkward for me as it is for you. Not that you’re awkward! I mean, just a little bit, but don’t worry, I am too! I’ve never done anything like that before so I’m not sure what the normal routine is after that. Are we not supposed to talk again?”

Kristoff looked up and thought about his answer. “I don’t know. But…I’d like to.”

“You’d like to not talk again?”

“No! I meant…I’d very much like to talk to you again. Like how we’re talking now. But again. A lot.”

“So…like a date?”

“Uh…yeah?”

“Is that a question?”

“No?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“I don’t know! I mean…yeah. Yes. I mean, if you want to! We don’t have to! You know what, let me just get your phone.” He quickly stood up and headed back towards the door.

“Kristoff, wait!” Anna jumped up and followed after him before he could get to the door. He turned around to face her as she caught up. “I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“I want to get to know you, not just your tongue. Although, I would gladly get better acquainted with that as well.” Anna realized what she just said and quickly glanced up at his surprised expression before staring at the ground, face burning from embarrassment.

She looked back up when she heard him laughing and couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on her face, even as she blushed.

“I, uh,” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her. “I’d like the same thing. The wanting to know you part, not just the…tongue thing. But that too if you want to. At any point. Or not at all. Whenever.”

Anna just laughed and took a step closer to him. “I think that can be arranged.”

No sooner had he smiled down at her and daringly reached his hand out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, when Anna’s stomach grumbled and they both jumped slightly.

Anna bushed and tucked the hair behind her ear herself. “Sorry…I didn’t really eat breakfast.”

“Oh.” He straightened up and gestured to the door. “Do you want to come inside; we can fix you something.”

“I don’t want to impose…”

“Trust me, my mother would be _thrilled._ ” He went to open the front door and stopped for a second as he turned around again. “You don’t mind hugs, do you?  Because, well, my mom’s a hugger.”

“I love them.”

“Okay, good. Good to know.” He smiled at her once more before opening the door and letting Anna enter first.

To both of their surprise, she grabbed his hand as she was walking in and pulled him through the door behind her.

She would definitely call Elsa after breakfast.


End file.
